


Poor Life Choices

by 42hrb



Series: Team Red [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alive Tim Drake, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mashing canons, Past Jason Todd/Roy Harper - Freeform, Past Jason Todd/Tim Drake, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: When Jason ditches Roy for a new team of outlaws Roy ends up crashing with Tim when he's in Gotham working a job.





	Poor Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know how this happened. I set out planning to write RoyJayTim and this came out instead.

"That fucker fucking replaced me,” Roy muttered, his eyes half shut as he leaned against the kitchen counter in Tim’s apartment. He’d been crashing at Tim’s for a few days while he was working a job in Gotham because he didn’t have Jason to crash with. “He fucking replaced me, Timmy.”

Tim knew better than to disagree with Roy right now, and even if he didn’t know better, he probably wouldn’t have disagreed. Jason Todd was running with a new crew of ‘outlaws’ and Roy Harper was not a part of it. Tim had no idea why Roy wasn’t; neither he or Jason had told him anything about their falling out, but it was clear that they had one. 

“Replaced me and left you here with the fucking Bats,” Roy says. He’s not that drunk, Tim knows because he’s seen Roy black out drunk; he’s seen Roy high out of his mind; he’s seen Roy exhausted and covered in blood after a battle; he’s seen the best and worst of Roy Harper and right now he’s a lot closer to the best than the worst. Right now this is Roy who hasn’t slept in three days because when he does, he’s plagued by nightmares and wakes up alone to find the nightmare followed him to real life. 

“In his defense, Jason never cared about me anyway,” Tim says. That’s a lie and they both know it, but maybe it will start to hurt less if Tim convinces himself that it’s true. 

“Bullshit,” Roy says, because he’s Roy and he’s never had a filter. “Jay cared about you the same way he cared about me. He might have been shit at talking about his feelings, but he showed it.” 

“Want to go to bed?” Tim asks instead of addressing Roy’s comment; he and Jason had never had time to figure out whatever they needed to figure out after they had finally slept together. He finished his take out in one bite and added, “You might feel a little better in the morning after you’ve actually slept.”

Roy grunted before he pushed himself off the counter and stalked to the couch, but Tim grabbed his arm before he could flop onto it. “What?”

“We’re two grown men; I think we can share my bed instead of you crashing on my very stylish but not very comfortable couch,” Tim said, feeling a little bold and a lot like he didn’t want to sleep alone. He knew from back when Roy and Dick were best friends that Roy didn’t sleep well alone, period. 

There was a pause, just a second, then Roy said, “Fuck it.” 

Tim did his best to avert his eyes when Roy pulled his tank top over his head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Roy without a shirt before, it was just that in his bedroom, it felt a lot more intimate. 

“When was the last time you actually slept?” Tim asked as they crawled into bed. He really wasn’t someone who had any ground to stand on when it came to getting enough sleep, or sleeping at all, but Roy probably hadn’t even taken any accidental naps like Tim had over the last three days. 

“‘M not sure,” Roy said, sliding under the covers and moving closer to Tim before he slung an arm over Tim’s middle and pulled them together. “When did I get here?”

“Three days ago,” Tim said, rolling over to face Roy. This close, he could see every freckle that covered Roy’s fair skin, he could see the little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes from smiling, and he could see the bruised-looking skin under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

“Then I haven’t slept in three days,” Roy said, pulling Tim close again so that Tim’s head was tucked under his chin. “You don’t get to lecture me, Timbo, you’ve barely been home in those three days. You’ve slept about as much as I have.”

Tim made a noncommittal noise. It was true that he really hadn’t slept much either, but in his defense, he never slept much. He existed mostly on coffee and spite. “I don’t need sleep.”

“Bullshit,” Roy said, his breath ghosting over Tim’s forehead. “Jesus fuck, Jay was right. You really are baby-Bat.”

“I resent that,” Tim muttered, his mouth against Roy’s collarbone. He knew that being this close to Roy while they were both exhausted and hurting was probably a terrible idea, but because he was exhausted he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Not that he ever really thought straight to begin with. 

“Hey, Tim,” Roy said. His hand that had been between Tim’s shoulder blades was moving slowly downward, his touch gentle as he moved.

“What?” Tim asked, knowing exactly what.

“Are we going to fuck around now?” Roy asked. Tim looked up at him and saw that he had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Because if we aren’t, my half chub is pretty awkward.”

Tim shifted so that his thigh was between Roy’s legs and his hip bumped against Roy’s half-hard cock. “It looks like it.”

“Fucking finally,” Roy said before he shifted slightly so that his cock rubbed on Tim’s thigh, then he kissed him. 

His lips were dry and warm under Tim’s, his stubble rough but not unpleasant. It took all of three seconds for the kiss to go from innocent and chaste to filthy and wet. It was all teeth and tongue, something that Tim didn’t think anyone but Jason could pull off, but apparently Jason learned from the master because Roy was, well, Roy was shutting Tim’s brain off with this mouth. 

Roy rolled so that Tim was trapped under him. “Fuck,” Roy groaned into Tim’s mouth as Tim dug his heels into Roy’s ass, pulling him closer and rutting up.

Tim let his eyes slip shut as Roy mouthed at his jaw, sucked hickies onto his neck, and bit his collarbone. The scrape of stubble along his chest sent a shiver down his spine as Roy kissed and bit at his pecs. Roy Harper was nothing like Tim expected and also, somehow, he was exactly like he imagined. He didn’t rush any of it; he took his time touching every inch of him that he could get his hands on, and he rut against Tim instead of moving things to the next level.

“We gonna dry-hump like teenagers, or are you going to let me get my mouth on you?” Tim asked after god knows how long. He wanted to taste Roy, wanted to ruin him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Roy said, rolling off of Tim so that he could get his boxers off and Tim could slide down his body and position himself between his thighs, mouth mere inches away from his hard and leaking cock. 

It didn’t take long before Roy’s hand was knotted in Tim’s hair and he was muttering things like “Oh fuck, little bird” and “Mother fucker that mouth will be the fucking death of me.”

Tim hummed in agreement about that last part and he felt Roy’s hand tighten. “Jesus, I’m so close Tim, so close. You’re so good. Fuck, you’ve got the best mouth.”

He pulled off and quickly finished Roy with his hand. When Roy came, he tipped his head back and let out a groan that went straight to Tim’s already painfully-hard dick. Tim lowered himself back to Roy’s stomach and looked up at him through his lashes, “If I lick this off of your abs, will I end up with a venereal disease?”

 

“Nah,” Roy said, sounding blissed out, “‘m clean as a fucking whistle.”

“Good to know,” Tim said, leaning down and licking Roy’s abs in a way that made Roy’s cock twitch against Tim’s stomach. 

Tim reached down and squeezed his cock before he started stroking it. “None of that bullshit,” Roy said.

“What?” Tim asked, looking to where Roy was moving.

“Hands off, Timmy,” Roy said, “It’s my turn.”

“Okay,” Tim said as he let Roy manhandle him back onto the bed. The only warning he had before Roy took his entire length down his throat was a smirk tugging on Roy’s mouth. “Fuck.”

Roy pulled off. “Language!”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tim said, then let out an involuntary moan as Roy swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and used one hand to tease his balls. “Fuck, Roy. Roy. Oh god, I’m going to come.”

He gave Roy a solid five-second warning, and instead of pulling off, he just sucked him through it and then kissed his way up to Tim’s mouth. “Ain’t a bad way to end the night.”

“Not at all,” Tim said, glad for the distraction from life and incredibly glad that Roy had stopped thinking about Jason for at least a little while. 

“You’re good at taking a guy’s mind off of bullshit,” Roy said, holding Tim to his chest as his breathing started to slow; they were both starting to drift off to sleep. “Wouldn’t mind doing that again and again.”

“You know he’ll come back for you eventually,” Tim said into Roy’s neck, his eyes already shut as he spoke. He didn’t say it to comfort him, he said it because he could feel it in his bones that Jason would come back eventually. “Jay could never leave you behind forever; even he’s not that stupid.”

“When he comes back for someone, it’ll be you and your pretty face,” Roy said, but he didn’t sound mad about it; he said it like it was a fact. 

Tim sighed. “Maybe if he comes back, we can jump him and make him stick around with both of us.”  
He felt Roy smile into his hair. “Both of us might be enticing enough for him to stop being a fucking dick and running around the planet with his new team. Hell, how’s about in the meantime me and you keep each other company? Red Robin and Arsenal teaming up to save the world.”

“Ask me again in the morning when we’ve both had enough sleep to make better life choices,” Tim said, starting to drift off as Roy ran his fingers through his hair. 

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Roy’s laugh, rough and happy and sleepy. “Baby, you and me weren’t made for good life choices.”

Tim woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Roy’s middle and his leg slung over Roy’s muscular thighs. He kissed the freckle between Roy’s shoulder blades and heard him let out a little sigh.

“It’s the morning,” Roy said, rolling to face Tim. “Make bad life choices with me.”

Tim huffed out a laugh before leaning over Roy’s shoulder so he could catch his lips with his own. It was probably a terrible idea, but Tim’s entire life was kind of a bad idea these days. At least with Roy, he’d have fun while he made poor life choices. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
